movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bendy and the ink machine: the Movie
Rated pg-13 for Thriller, Adventure and Fantasy ---- Describe in what franchise your movie is. If it is a Original Movie, say the genre of your movie. Also, you could tell when your movie comes out, if it is a sequel or has sequels and which actors/actress returns or plays in the movie. You could also add who the director, writer, and producer of this movie idea. Synopsis The film is based on the Horror Puzzle game of the same name Plot Henry Stein, a retired animator, returns to his old animation studio Joey Drew Studios after receiving an invitation from his old friend and former employer Joey Drew, to be shown something important. Having not been to the studio in thirty years, Henry finds the place seemingly abandoned. He eventually discovers the titular Ink Machine and decides to turn it on after concluding it is what Joey wanted to show him. During the repair attempts, Henry uncovers old tape recordings which imply that Joey was taking part in bizarre occultpractices and was unaware of the implications the Machine had on the studio's infrastructure. Henry then makes the gruesome discovery of a corpse in the shape of Boris the Wolf, one of the studio's characters.6 After completing the necessary steps to fix the Machine, Henry is suddenly attacked by an ink monster who resembles the studio's mascot, Bendy. Henry attempts to flee from "Bendy" as the studio starts to flood with ink. Just before he reaches the exit, the floor collapses underneath him, sending him into the depth below. After clearing the path forward and approaching what appears to be the site of a ritual, Henry is racked with a vision of the Machine, a wheelchair, and "Bendy" before he passes out. After waking up, Henry explores the studio's music department and infirmary, encountering more hostile ink monsters called Searchers. During the attempt to clear a flooded stairwell for a way out, he finds more tape recordings of how the studio fared since his departure. Sammy Lawrence, the musical director for the studio, seemingly started to worship Bendy as a deity sometime after the Machine's installation. After activating the pump switch in Sammy's office to drain the stairwell, Henry is then knocked out from behind by the now-insane Sammy with a dustpan. Upon waking up, it is revealed that Sammy's whole body has been transformed into ink. Hoping that his "Lord" will restore his humanity, Sammy plots to sacrifice Henry to "Bendy" as an offering. The ritual fails when Sammy is attacked and apparently killed by "Bendy" instead. Henry flees, chased by "Bendy" until he manages to block a door to break off the pursuit. To his surprise, a living version of Boris comes around the corner to greet him. Henry awakens sometime later in a safe-house with Boris. Venturing out together, the pair find themselves in Heavenly Toys, the studio's toy manufacturing department. Briefly separated from Boris, Henry encounters a psychotic ink creature who resembles Alice Angel, implied to be a transformed Susie Campbell, Alice's voice actress. After reuniting with Boris, Henry is forced to fight deformed members of the studio's Butcher Gang characters. Following "Alice's" instructions, Henry ventures down to her lair where she explains she has been harvesting the body parts of multiple Boris clones and other cartoon creatures in order to improve her deformed appearance. "Alice" offers Henry his freedom in exchange for a few errands and offers him tools to assist him in gathering parts for her experiments. During these tasks, Henry frequently encounters "Bendy" wandering the halls and another creature called the Projectionist, implied to be a transformed Norman Polk, the studio's projectionist. When every task is complete, Henry and Boris are allowed to ascend in an elevator to escape, but "Alice" proclaims she wants to use Boris to fix herself and makes the elevator crash. As Boris tries to wake Henry, he is suddenly pulled away by "Alice” into the darkness. Henry climbs out of the remains of the crashed elevator and begins searching for Boris. He journeys through the studio's archives and lower levels and begins to suffer from seemingly paranormal hallucinations. Along the way, he finds a gathering of more ink creatures named the Lost Ones, implied to be some of the studio's former employees. After navigating through the vents of the archives, Henry finds himself in a large underground warehouse that houses prototypes for a Bendy theme park, "Bendy Land". Created by park designer Bertrum Piedmont, more audio logs imply that Joey intended to take the credit for the park's creation, leading Bertrum to become frustrated with the studio owner. Henry begins restoring power to the warehouse to access the haunted house where Boris is being kept, encountering a monstrous version of Bertrum encased within an amusement attraction in the process. He also encounters the Projectionist again, but before he is struck down, “Bendy” appears and kills the creature, appearing to save Henry from certain death. Henry eventually gets into the haunted house and finally finds Boris. To his dismay, he learns he is too late as the wolf is now a hulking monster thanks to "Alice". With little choice, Henry slays "Brute Boris", enraging "Alice". She tries to kill him herself, only to be run through by a sword from behind. Henry looks up, revealing those responsible are a second Alice Angel and another clone of Boris with a mechanical arm. Henry wakes up a cell. Wanting to know why he has been locked up, Allison, the second Alice and reincarnation of Allison Pendle, explains it is because she and the other Boris, Tom also known as the reincarnation of Thomas Connor, don’t trust him yet. After a few days in captivity slowly winning Allison's trust, Henry is given the Seeing Tool, a looking glass that can see hidden messages on the walls left behind by someone trying to escape the studio. After a few more nights, Tom accidentally gives away their hiding location to “Bendy”. When the time comes for them to leave, Tom forces Allison to leave Henry for dead. Escaping "Bendy", Henry uses a paddleboat to cross a river of ink, coming across a town made by the Searchers and the Lost Ones. Suddenly, Sammy bursts out from behind a shrine reincarnated and enraged that "Bendy" did not free him. Before Sammy can use his axe to finish Henry off in a fight, Tom arrives from behind with Allison and kills him. Searchers and Lost Ones suddenly attack the three and they are forced to fight them off. Allison asks Henry to lead the way, but he ends up falling through a chasm into the studio's administration offices. With more hidden messages asking Henry to get something inside the Film Vault, Henry discovers more audio logs that reveal the truth about the Machine. Joey ordered the Machine's construction after the studio began to run into financial difficulty with the declining sales on the Bendy cartoons. The hope was to run the studio's cartoon film reels through the Machine in order to create real-life cartoon attractions that people could interact with. The first attempt at doing this resulted in "Bendy", an abomination who was rejected because of his lack of a soul. Joey vowed to give the attractions souls to fix this, shown to do so by manipulating Susie into giving hers up to become "Alice". Allison and Tom find Henry once again after he opens up the Vault, another message telling him that what he needs has been taken by "Bendy". He announces his intention to go to "Bendy"'s lair and find what the Ink Demon has stolen. Though Allison and Tom wish him well, they are unable to follow Henry inside because of the lake of ink surrounding the lair inside the Ink Machine itself. Inside, Henry finds a tape left behind by Joey who explains his reasons for creating the Machine. Joey also mentions the only thing that can truly defeat "Bendy". The Demon has seen the beginning, but he has never seen "The End", the reel of film taken from the Vault. "Bendy" appears and transforms into the monstrous "Beast Bendy" to stop him. Henry runs, navigating through the maze-like insides of the Machine before circling back to the central chamber. Inserting "The End" into a projector, "Beast Bendy" is made to watch it and roars in pain as he disintegrates. Henry wakes up in an apartment and goes to the kitchen, where he finds an elderly Joey waiting to talk to him. As the old businessman talks of how they took two different paths to get to this point, Joey tells Henry that he should visit the old workshop as he has something to show him. When Henry opens the door, he finds himself entering the studio from the beginning of the game, repeating his opening lines. In a post-credits scene, the camera focuses on an image of Bendy, Boris and Alice, left to Joey by Henry who congratulates him on on the success with the characters. With the sight of an older version of the Ink Machine in the corner, a young girl's voice asks "Uncle Joey" to tell her another story. Transcript TBA Deleted Scenes *Sammy was originally going to be shown killed by Bendy, But this would lead up to Receiving An R rating. *The flashing lights in the ink machine room were cut due to some seizure. *The scenes where Henry Finds the six items were cut due to Time constraints. *The Boris corpses will have less gore since kids younger than 13 will watch the Movie. All the parts where Henry dies are cut due to dark themes. *All of the Bendy lines are cut in some countries to prevent violen Behavior in some kids. Quotes “He will set us free.”-Sammy Lawrence, “EWE AWE Te CREATA, EWE TRAITA!”-Bendy, “I’m Outta Here!”- Henry,”You May think I’ve gone...But I’m still here!”-Bertrum Piedmont Cast * Chris Evans as Henry * Sam Elliott as Joey Drew * Tom Hardy as Sammy Lawrence * Demi Lovato as Allison Angel * Anna Kendrick as Alice Angel (Good/Evil) Voice Cast * Justin Timberlake as Bendy * Seth Rogen as Boris the Wolf * Patrick Warburton as Tom Reception It won the movie of the month for November and won 3 Oscars and ghrammys. 5 stars in rotten tomatoes and earned $2,400,650,009 Worldwide. Production The Movie started production with the popularity of The game, Bendy and the ink machin, and Nightmare run. The music was Composed and conducted by TheMeatly and Hans Zimmer. Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures films